


Loki的行為模式

by molly31203



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M, They're finally grown up, Thorki - Freeform, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: Thor覺得他漸漸摸清了Loki的行為模式。





	Loki的行為模式

**Author's Note:**

> Thor 3嚴重劇透

Thor 覺得他漸漸摸清了 Loki 的行為模式。

第一次察覺到這點時是他帶著那愚蠢頭盔回到阿斯嘉的時候 —— 他看見那齣他與自己兄弟訣別的一幕。

起初他是憤怒的，對於那群演員和Odin，不滿於他們如此輕薄的對待 Loki 的死。但隨著他與Odin（或者說， Loki ）的對話，他開始注意到了點不一樣 —— 明明是Odin的模樣、聲音，他卻感覺到一股異樣。 Odin 的談吐看似與平常無異，眼裡、嘴角卻都藏著一股熟悉的笑意，仿佛等著他去揭穿。

為了測試他心中的直覺是否正確， Thor 冒了個險。

而事實證明他是正確的。

 

 

 

Thor 第二次隱約察覺到 Loki 的行為模式，是在當他們一同面對大姐 Hela 的時候。當時 Loki 不顧 Thor 反對、不顧一切的將兩人傳送回去 Asgard ，一切只為阻止 Thor 與 Hela 的正面對決。

幫助自己逃過 Hela 的攻擊一回不能熄滅 Thor 心中對 Loki 的怒火 ——Thor 理應，也有絕對的權力這樣對自己的弟弟憤怒： Loki 一次又一次的謊言，他的背叛，他造成的死。

但在被傳送回Asgard的過程中，當 Thor 看見 Loki 朝 Hela 扔出匕首、率先和對方交戰時，一個理論在他腦中浮現： Loki 總會拿捏分寸。 Loki 總是這樣，不論是策劃惡作劇會是軍事行動， Loki 總會為可能發生的百種結果作預備方案。而當他少有的失算時，這位 Asgard 的魔法師會儘自己所能的將錯誤矯正。

而不論是惡作劇，或是入侵地球等軍事行動， Loki 的所有行為看似都是為了激怒他，為了引起他的注意。但是否該對 Thor 造成致命傷害，答案永遠是否。

這或許是為什麼當年在 Jotunheim 對付冰霜巨人，在對付 Malekith 的時候，在此刻， Loki 都會有這些舉動：少有的全力以赴、痛下殺手，甚至將自己的面子放一邊去向人求救。

於任何危及 Thor 性命之物面前都會消失無蹤， Loki 的小把戲、惡作劇總會消失無蹤。而保護 Thor 貌似成了他唯一的目標。

 

 

 

真的是如此嗎？儘管心裡因這推論竊喜， Thor 仍擔憂著，懷疑著 —— 即使身為阿斯嘉王位的繼承人、活上了數千年， Thor 還是得承認他不善於思考，還不夠成熟，還不足以確信自己能摸清惡作劇之神的想法。在這一切爭亂開始之前一直是 Loki 負責推論、策劃，是他負責擔心所有可能出現的威脅。

過去 Loki 像是大腦，而 Thor 是執行任務的四肢 —— 他們曾經是合作無間的。曾經 Thor 是毫無條件的相信對方，然而他現在不確定眼前的惡作劇之神，眼前的 Loki 究竟還剩下多少當年那個年幼、自己摯愛的弟弟的靈魂。 Thor 不知道自己是否還能稱呼眼前的男人為弟弟。

他可以一秒看似受 Thor 動搖，下一秒仍笑著送一把匕首進他腹部。

他可以眼睜睜看著 Thor 因自己的死亡心碎，也不打算將這惡質謊言拆穿。

他可以在聽到自己的家鄉即將陷入危機，在自己兄長可能步入死亡時不為所動。

所以當 Loki 的幻影出現在戰鬥者預備區時，試著勸說時， Thor 為了測試自己的理論，做出與平常完全不同的反應 —— 他裝作不受 Loki 的言語激怒、維持面無表情。

唯一回應那銀舌頭的只有他不停扔過去的石頭。

「好吧，隨便你 —— 」明顯被自己的冷淡激怒，他的弟弟惱怒地說著，並在告訴他自己將大筆金錢壓在自己的敵人身上之後離去。

Thor 理應該感到一陣苦澀，像過去一次次被 Loki 拒絕是一樣 —— 他的心應該像過去一樣因 Loki 的冷酷感到一陣陣令人窒息般的絞痛。

但與之相反。在那抹綠光消失後，一股熟悉的魔力包覆在他身上，並讓 Thor 久久抹不去臉上的微笑。

 

 

 

Thor 第四次的試探發生在第三次試驗的不久之後 —— 與他一起搭乘電梯的 Loki 突然表示想永遠待在那個愚蠢的星球上。

Thor 差一點下意識的對他怒吼，搬出那套他講了數百年「 Asgard 是你的家」、「不管我們有沒有血緣關係我都會愛你」的說詞 ...... 但那些話全被他硬生生的卡在嘴邊。 Thor 想起了自己前陣子的發現，接著決定做另一次的試驗。

「我覺得你可以待在這裡。」原先對方掛著的狡黠笑臉僵硬。

「這裡很適合你，」 Thor 繼續說著，他一邊觀察著對方的反應，一邊祈禱著弟弟的反應是自己所預期的 —— 老天，如果不是的話，他將會為現在所說的一切後悔一輩子。「這裡毫無章法、混亂、了無秩序，就像你一樣。」

「你是這麼如此看不起我啊。」 Loki 平淡回應 —— 或者說他「試著」平淡的回應。但 Thor 太了解他弟弟生氣時會有的聲音起伏了。在過去只要聽到 Loki 這樣的口氣， Thor 就知道有人要倒大楣了。

但這在此刻，儘管再次惹怒 Loki ，對方那慍怒的語氣卻讓 Thor 樂得要死 —— 那已經清楚證明了他心中原本的猜測。 Thor 試著壓下微微上揚的嘴角，繼續壓抑著自己想緊抱自己弟弟的念頭，他在電梯門開啟時再次與 Loki 一同合作，剷除眼前的所有敵人。

他很享受與 Loki 並肩作戰的感覺。而他有個預感，再過不久這樣的機會會越來越多。

也因為這樣的「直覺」，他決定放心的留下 Loki 在那裡受電擊之苦，體驗一下他自己之前體驗的感覺。

怎麼說呢，偶爾也該換惡作劇之神被整嘛。

 

 

 

Hela 死亡， Asgard 全毀 —— 所幸的是藉由他、 Loki 和幾位同伴的幫助下，他們成功的將倖存的族人救了下來。

而如果沒有 Loki ，這一切都不會發生。 Thor 若有所思的撫摸自己失去的眼。

他想起早些時候， Loki 注意到 Thor 失去一隻眼時 —— 當下他弟弟的表情夾雜著錯愕與憤怒，但他選擇壓下心裡雜亂的思緒，先替對方找了一個眼罩。

然後在幾分鐘前，當 Thor 正盯著鏡中少隻眼的自己，試著適應獨眼所提供的有限視野時， Loki 便從遠處悠哉悠哉晃過來，說了幾句無謂之談，但卻成功的舒緩 Thor 心中的陰鬱。

而最後，當幾秒前 Thor 淡然地告訴他，他似乎並不是自己想像中的那麼壞。

那似乎是上百年來 Thor 第一次看到 Loki 發自真心的微笑。

「如果你在這裡，我會想抱你。」語畢， Thor 再次朝他扔了一個東西 —— 儘管 Thor 心裡已有底，以摸清 Loki 的行為模式，他對 Loki 的還是有那麼點遲疑。他還是很怕對方其實沒有如此好預測，自己跑過去只會撲了個空，給 Loki 一次大笑他的機會。

但這次丟出去的東西被穩穩的接住。而屬於他弟弟的聲音輕聲的告訴他：「 I'm here.  」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Bonus  _

Thor 難得是比較早起的。從他第一次和自己弟弟發生關係以來，一直都是 Loki 較早醒過來 —— 而通常九界最強的魔法師醒來的第一件事，就是施法用些惡作劇的咒語把 Thor 弄醒。

這回的早起給 Thor 少有的機會在 Loki 無防備下，細細觀察對方。他注視對方幾乎是不健康的蒼白皮膚，注視著上頭他昨晚所留下的指痕與輕吻，注視著對方無數的新舊傷疤。

那些痕跡在 Thor 眼中都像是裝飾品，點綴著他俊美的弟弟。

知道 Loki 是個淺眠的人，稍稍的動靜都會驚醒他，在之後將近一小時內 Thor 都維持著原本兩人相擁而睡的姿勢一動也不動。他現在想做的只是好好享受這短暫的片刻。沒有任何紛爭、責任，只是單純的享受他與 Loki 單獨相處的時間。

直到 Loki 原先的呼吸頻率有些改變，對方發出有些慵懶的呻吟，綠色的眸子漸漸睜開 ——Thor 搶在對方注意到自己醒來之前急忙閉眼裝睡，只留下一咪咪縫隙好讓自己窺看對方剛睡醒茫然可愛的樣子。

「弟弟，」那一句話不經大腦的從他口中迸出，那讓自己懷中的 Loki 瞬間僵硬，像是受驚嚇的小黑貓 —— 但好險 Thor 隨機應變，繼續裝出熟睡的樣子，裝作像是夢囈一般的輕聲對 Loki 說：「我希望你可以吻我，弟弟。」

那句囈語，還有Thor看似仍熟睡的樣子讓 Loki 的身子慢慢地放鬆下來，不久之後 Thor 便感覺到 Loki 的手輕輕貼上他的臉頰，接著碰觸他的金髮（這也是為什麼他執意要留髮的原因），試著將他的頭髮撫順。

_ 看樣子是拿不到一個吻了， _ Thor 心底想著，儘管有點遺憾，但這對 他 來說已經足夠。他們兄弟倆已經很久沒有如此親暱了，而他很懷念讓Loki這樣的碰觸。他繼續裝睡著，安靜的享受 對方 的碰觸 —— 而突然間，一熟悉的、有些低溫的唇不帶情慾地貼上了 Thor 的唇。

「你總是會得到。」 Loki 在他的耳邊輕聲說，「哥哥。」

 

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
